Merry Christmas Clark Kent
by louiselane
Summary: During the Christmas, Lois and Clark find themselves in an awkward situation.


**TITLE: **Merry Christmas Clark Kent  
**AUTHOR:** Louise During the Christmas, Lois and Clark find themselves in an awkward situation.  
**RATING:** PG-14  
**CLASSIFIED: **Romance.  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark   
**CHARACTERS:** Lois, Clark, Chloe, Lex, Martha, Lana.  
**SPOILER:** None  
**DEDICATION:** To Chloe for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English, and for the wonderful people from Clois and Forever Devoted 2 Clois .  
**A/N:** Answer to the Mistletoe challenge on Forever Devoted to Clois

_December 24th 2006_

The Talon was pretty busy that night. Lois was helping Martha with a Christmas party there. She didn't like Christmas that much but she promised Martha that she would help her with the arrangements for the party. Lately Lois was trying to be in the Christmas spirit again because ever since she moved out of Smallville she always spends the holiday with Chloe and The Kents. This was very different than the early years that she spent alone or having some stupid argument with the General. And even after she came back to live in Metropolis again, after she got into Met U to be a journalist, she decide to come back to help Martha with the Christmas party.

Smallville was a buzz because of the holidays. Clark arrived later with Chloe to help in the decoration.

"Chloe! You finally arrived!" Lois sighed with relief. "I was worried. Can you help me here?"

"Sure, Lois. What do you need?" Chloe asked trying to be helpful.

"Did you bring the decoration like I asked you? Since I can't cook, this is the only thing I can do to help here."

"Thank God." Clark sighed with relief that Lois didn't cook the turkey.

"So, Lois... Are you liking your Journalism classes?" Martha asked as she came to the kids side.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Lois said with a smile. "I can blame you for that little cousin."

"It was a good idea to do the party here instead of the farm." Chloe pointed out.

"Yeah, or otherwise Clark would be watching a Charlie Brown Christmas marathon by now." Lois teased him.

"Hey, it's not like I do that every year. I did that once. Are you going to mock me for life?" Clark asked annoyed.

"I'm planning to." Lois smirked at him picking up some of the Christmas decorations Chloe brought.

3 hours later, everything was finally ready as the other guests started to arrive with the coffee: Lex, Jonathan, Lana and her new boyfriend.

Everything was perfect, especially the weather since that night was falling a thin layer of snow to complete the atmosphere. Chloe was drinking her third wine glass when suddenly Lois and Clark came next to her.

"I think it's enough Chloe!" Lois said taking about her drink.

"Why?"

"I can count and you know that. It's your third drink." Lois reminded her. "How many fingers do you see?" Lois asked showing her hand.

"6!" Chloe answered still ditzy.

"Wrong, it was one finger!"

"Damn it!" Chloe said as she suddenly starts to smile at them.

"What's wrong Chloe?" Clark asked concerned with her mischievous smile.

"Do you guys notice where are you standing?"

"Where?" Lois and Clark asked together.

"Under the mistletoe." Chloe pointed out as they look up and notice the mistletoe.

"So?" Lois asked irritated already with Chloe's idea.

"So…. You guys have to kiss now." Chloe explains. "You know…" Chloe start to make kisses noises.

"I'm not going to kiss Clark!" Lois protests.

"And I'm not going to kiss Lois!" Clark agrees with Lois.

Suddenly Lex arrived next to them curious about the comotion…

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Lex, look what they are standing under." Chloe pointed to him and he smirked back at her.

"Ohhh… you know guys, you have to do it."

"Why?" They asked again together.

"Because I said so." Chloe answered tripping and falling into Lex's arms. "Thanks Lex."

"Come on guys, it's just one kiss. You don't have to kill anybody for that."

Lois and Clark look at each other still annoyed with the idea but decide to do to shut up Lex and Chloe.

"Just one kiss?" Lois asked to them.

"Just one kiss." Chloe answered.

"Okay."

Clark pulled Lois body next to him and start to kiss her really soft but once their lips locked they couldn't get over themselves and what started with a really sweet kiss began turning into a very hot combustion.

They realized how dangerous that was and they stopped the kiss completely, embarrassed for doing that in public.

"Nice!" Chloe smirk at them still drunk.

"Chloe, you are drunk!" Lois reminded her.

"I might be but…. That was a hell of a kiss!"

"She is right." Lex pointed out. "You can't keep denying that."

"What the hell was that?" Lana asked totally horrified.

"What looks like? A kiss!" Lois answered already annoyed with Clark's ex.

"Chloe, you are the devil!" Clark complained.

"Are you… are you together?" Lana asked confused.

"Us… together?" Lois and Clark exchange amused looks before starting to laugh. "Right…."

"So … why?"

"They forced us." Lois pointed out to Chloe and Lex. "It's all their fault."

"Hey, I didn't invent this tradition." Chloe defended herself. "Plus, how can you still deny what just happened?

"Chloe, stop!" Lois asked her.

"Clark , what did I ask you to not do after our breakup last summer?"

"Secrets and lies?" Clark asked annoyed.

"That's right." Lana noded. "Are you together?"

"God, No!" Clark answered amused with the idea. "Can you imagine me and Lois… as a couple?"

"We'll be together the day dogs talk and cows fly." Lois said sarcastically.

"If you say so…." Lana left with a sad face knowing that something weird was happening but neither Lois or Clark wanted to tell her.

Lois left the Talon to look at the snow out there. She was standing there looking at the weather when Clark joined her.

"Lois, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Smallville. Don't worry."

"So, why did you came here?" Clark asked her curiously. "It's freezing. Come back inside."

"Did I tell about my Christmas when I was a kid?"

"No."

"Well, after my mom died. Me, The General and Lucy were forced to travel each year to a different state or country. There was a year where I spent the Christmas in Russia, the other in Brazil, Italy and even in Hawaii."

"Owww… You traveled a lot, then."

"Yes, but none of them were so warm and so full of love with the real Christmas spirit like this last two years. And I'm grateful for that. You taught me the meaning of the Christmas, Clark."

"Me?" Clark asked surprised.

"You, and your parents." Lois smiled at him. "But now I'm so confused. That kiss was…"

"Amazing?"

"Actually I was looking for confusing but I have to admit…. Yeah!"

"Why confusing?" Clark asked. "It was just a kiss, right?"

"Clark , that wasn't just a kiss. It was The Kiss." Lois reminded him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that… But I wanted to do something to shut up Chloe and Lex."

"Really? How about a payback?" Lois asked him with a mischievous look.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Chloe and Lex decide to get out for a while to breath some fresh air when they caught Lois and Clark kissing again.

"Talk about Christmas miracles." Chloe tease them as she and Lex was stood there looking at them.

"There, little cousin. Now, can you stop bother us, just for today?"

"I will. For today. You'll not escape from me tomorrow."

As Chloe and Lex left, Lois and Clark look to each other for a moment before sharing another kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Clark Kent!" Lois said with a silly grin.

Lois and Clark looked to the sky with the snow still falling as Lois laid her head on Clark's shoulder.

**The End**


End file.
